The wolf knight
by Carbinei.e. 46
Summary: An experienced knight seems to find himself in a different world with no way in remembering how he got there but he must survive even if he has to fight monsters and humans


**The first chapter here we go hope y'all are having a good day**

A knight laying against a tree appearing to be sleeping. He suddenly jumps away and jumps to his feet, he looks around to find he is alone for now. He checked if he was missing anything. He was not he still works the same metal chest piece we're the pecked area is covered with fur and the entire back is covered with a grey wolf's head hanging down from the upper area. He still had the same arm pieces which were covered in fur from the elbow down. While his forearms had a metal/leather arms with gloves that had steel around the knuckles. His legs had thigh armor as well of the legs. His helmet was a faaram helmet but without the Mohawk. He carried a longsword with him at all costs.

When he realized he had all his stuff he decided to walk north hoping to find someplace that can help him understand where he is. But it seems the woods never seem to give up and kept ongoing. Though he did like how beautiful it looked in the morning light. He found himself in an opened area that was opened about 2 miles long before going back to the unending trees. He then heard movement coming his way. He decided to duck behind a tree he was thankfully next to. The movement sounded like a heavy bird walking on the ground. He looked at what was making the noiso it seemed to be a bird and a human girl hybridize things. He was confused because she did look like a bird but also a human. Though in his pointless thinking he stepped on a twig that caught the bird girls' attention. As the knight looked into the girl's eyes. She squeaked at him as she ran at him at liglightning speed. The knight has fought enemies that we're this fast before so all he did was kicked her in the head as she was coming into the distance. "ow" a feminine voice said which an apparently came for the bird hybrid. He looked at her with wonder as she laid up rubbing were he had kicked her which was on her cheek. She then looked at him with determination as she jumped up onto her feet and said "you're a lot faster and stronger than the knights before so you'll be a perfect husband." all the knights did was raise an unseen eyebrow at that sentence. She then proceeded to try and knock him down on his back but couldn't because all she could do was take the hit of the hilt of his sword as he smashed it into her hip which caused her to go straright to the ground. He looked at her with only confusion as she tried to get up but didn't understand how hard he actually can hit with his sword as it only made her fully drop to the ground going limp. The knight had no idea what that was about but was glad he stopped her because being her husband didn't sound that good only bad to him. But he didn't want to leave her there because of God knows what's I thee wood so he picked her up and carried her. As he walked carrying her it was getting late but that's not what he was worried about it was the unconscious bird person that he was carrying. He can only hope that he wouldn't accidentally kill her car he would be breaking one of his moral codes. After a few hours of walking, he came across a house that had lights on he hoped they could help him and prevent her death as he went up to the yard he saw that there was blood everywhere he then put the girl down next to a close tree. He then ran up to the front door to find it was abandoned it appears whoever lived there was long dead as the blood looked old. As sad as it was it didn't bother the knight as he ran to grab the bird but as he got to her she was trying to stand but was failing miserably. He came up to her and drag broom into the house he closed the door behind her before he dragged her to one of the closest rooms. And laid her into the room was in the room as he finished up laying her into the bed he left the room and went into the dining room, it was covered in blood with flipped over tables and chairs.

He just simply places a table and chair as it should be and sat in the chair and slowly fell asleep.

He woke up in pitch-black darkness as he looked around he can't see anything. But he felt something in the air it felt hostile and dangerous. After what a few minutes past he felt the feeling go away. It was strange because it felt familiar. He stood them for what felt like hours he could feel himself wake up which is also strange because usually, he doesn't feel it. But he did this time so he braced for his morning.

His eyes slowly open up as the sun's rays hit is eyes which felt terrible to him. He got up from his chair to stretch but couldn't because there was someone sitting on his lap as he slept. He could tell it was her, the girl who he had fought and saved. He sat there for about five seconds until he could feel her hands/wings we're trying to undo his helmet. She was able to undo the helmet but right after he threw her off of him. To try and save himself from whatever she was trying to do. "why can't you allow me to love you." again this sentence only confused him. She tried to rush him but he pinned her to the ground before she could strike which he was thankful his training kicked in. He was able to put her in a chokehold mostly because she was light as a feather which was a disadvantage for her at that moment. As she was choked out he just put her in the chair he was in and left her there. He gathered all his gear. And left the abandoned house he then looked out into the distance as he thought to himself "this is going to be a long day."


End file.
